


The Price Of Words

by Once_Upon_A_Ghost_Story



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Insecure Magnus Bane, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Mishearing stuff can 'cause a lot of emotional problems, and is very willing to let him know that, because Alec still very much loves him, but thankfully that's all it was
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 00:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13559223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Once_Upon_A_Ghost_Story/pseuds/Once_Upon_A_Ghost_Story
Summary: After hearing Alec say he's "ready to move onto the next phase of his life", Magnus is more than heartbroken.But he understands...He wouldn't love himself forever either.





	The Price Of Words

**Author's Note:**

> "If still taking prompts Malec angst where Magnus overhears Alec tell someone “I’m ready to move on to the next phase of my life” thinking he is talking about breaking up but Alec is really telling them why he is finally ready to propose since they’ve practically been married for years. Alec comes home to a sad crying Magnus saying he understands why he doesn’t love him anymore…" was the prompt. 
> 
> I really hope you guys like it!! <3 <3
> 
> shadow-bellum.tumblr.com/ is my tumblr, feel absolutely free to go tell me stuff!! I love hearing from you guys <3

Alec was leaning on the wall across the room from Magnus, close enough that the two could make eye contact and flirty expressions at each other. 

Magnus was slowly, but surely, getting closer to him, already tired of the conversations he had been drawn into. He excused himself, claiming he needed a drink. 

“You know, Iz. I’m just not sure how to tell him…” He heard Alec say quietly and he paused behind a pillar, holding onto his glass nervously. “I’ve thought a lot about it recently and I’m ready to move on to the next phase of my life.” 

Magnus felt like the air had been knocked out of his lungs and he almost dropped his glass. 

He was glad suddenly that he wasn’t at home, because it made it so much easier to disappear into the bathroom and portal home. 

~~ \---- ~~

Alec was staring at Isabelle with a huge smile, showing her the ring he had bought to propose with. 

“Oh my angel, Alec it’s beautiful!” She grabbed the box gently from him, holding it up so it shined in the light. “He’s going to love it!”

Alec let out a small laugh. “I hope so, I love him so much.”

~~ \---- ~~

Alec returned to the loft quickly after realizing Magnus wasn’t there anymore, walking in the dark living room. He took off his jacket and threw it against the air chair. 

“Magnus?”

He looked around, turning on the light. His concern increasing when he didn’t see him. 

“Babe?” He walked towards the bedroom, his stomach sinking when the sound of crying reached his ears. Alec quickly pushed the door open and rushed inside, spotting Magnus curled on top of the sheets. 

“Hey,” He climbed in next to him, gently grabbing his shoulder. “What happened?”

Magnus shook his head, uneven gasped sobs slipping through his covered lips. 

“I-I…”

Alec pulled him over so he could see him, his heart thumping painfully at the sight of smudged mascara and eyeliner, small specks of glitter that Magnus had applied around his eyes for the first time in years were now staining the pillow and his cheeks. His clothes were wrinkled and he hadn’t even taken his shoes off, which just showed how severe the situation had to be. Alec knew he would never get into bed with his shoes on. 

“Babe, what happened? Did someone say something to you?” 

Magnus sniffled, forcing himself to sit up. He looked up at Alec sadly, reaching out with a snaking hand. 

“I-I get it…”

Alec shook his head slightly. “Get what?”

“W-Why you…” Magnus’ voice cracks and he looked away. “Why y-you don’t love me an-anymore..”

Alec froze, trying to figure out how... _ How  _ he even came up with that idea. 

“I-I mean, I-I get it…” Magnus’ voice was thick and shaky. “I wouldn’t l-love me either…” He finished in almost a whisper, his shoulders sagging. 

“No, babe.” Alec reached out to him, grabbing him by the biceps. “Where did you get the idea that I don’t love you? How could you think that?”

“I-I heard you…”

Alec was staring in shock at him. “When?”

“E-earlier, at t-the party. Y-You said that...you’re ready...t-to move on…” His voice broke off and he curled up again, tears streaming down his face. “I-I get it, it’s okay.”

“Babe, baby.” Alec cupped his face, wiping away tears with his thumbs. “No, that’s not.” Alec let out a small sigh, leaning up and kissing his forehead. “That’s not what I meant,”

Magnus sniffed, blinking tearfully up at him. 

“I meant I wanted to stay the next phase of  _ our  _ life.” Alec reached into his pocket, pulling out the silky black box. “I did have an entire night planned,” He said, keeping the box hidden between his hands. “A candlelit streak dinner, just how you like it,” Magnus let the corners of his mouth twitch upward. “And then a romantic stroll through the park, hopefully not in the rain, and then you’d turn your attention away from a second,” Alec leaned over and kissed the corner of his mouth. “And then when you turn around, I’d be behind you, on one knee...With this.” He opens the box and holds it up, seeing the look of amazement and wonder cross Magnus’ face. 

Magnus reached up and covered his mouth, a soft “oh Lilith,” slipped through his fingers. 

Alec gave him a worried smile. 

“This isn’t how I wanted this to go...But um, Magnus Bane, will you do me the absolute honor...Of spending the rest of our lives together?” 

Magnus opened his mouth to respond before pausing. “O-our?”

Alec smiled, nodding. “I found a way...To become immortal…”

Magnus’ lip trembled. “Oh,” His eyes went wide like he was just realizing everything Alec just said. “ **Oh.** Y-You want to spend...Forever with me? You would do that?”

“I  _ want  _ to do that. I want to marry you, adopt kids a-and...I want to spend as much time as I can with you, and if becoming immortal means I get that, then I’ll do that. I want to be with you forever.” Alec grabbed his hands, placing the ring box down. Magnus stared at him with a dazed smile. 

“You want to adopt kids with me… You want to  _ marry me… _ ” Magnus leaned forward and rested his forehead against Alec’s shoulder. 

“I-is that a no?” Alec said quietly after a few seconds of silence and Magnus pulled back quickly. 

“No!”

Alec flinched, his eyes widening slightly with hurt. 

“I mean yes! Yes! I’ll marry you!” Magnus quickly correctly, grabbing his hands and pulling them up to his mouth. He kissed over Alec’s knuckles. 

Alec let out a happy laugh, putting the ring carefully on his finger, holding Magnus’ hand like it was made of gold. 

“I love you so much, Magnus.”

“I love you too, so so much.” Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec’s neck and pulled himself into his lap. 

Alec gripped his hips tightly, kissing up his neck and cheeks with such enthusiasm. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed, please let me know if you did, even if it's just a heart or a good job!! It means the world to me!! <3


End file.
